Family Bliss
by Pinklover98
Summary: A collection of one shots based on Jules, Sam and Sadie - each one shot is set at a different point in the year. Co-written by LilacGreekAmor


August

**Authors Note: So as I mentioned in the summary, this story is co-written by LilacGreekAmor and will be set during different months in the year. Enjoy this first chapter and don't forget to review! :) **

"Jules! Are you ready? We need to get going!" Sam calls up the stairs to Jules as she makes her way down them with three year old Sadie in her arms.

"Yep," she replies, slipping her shoes on and grabbing her bag. "Have we got everything?"

"Yep, Spike and I have loaded all the bags into the car and I've got our passports and tickets." Sam says shutting the door behind them.

"Good, let's go then." Jules says, strapping Sadie into her car seat, being careful not to wake her.

"Thanks for dropping us off Spike." Jules says as they pull up in front of the airport.

"No problem." He says. Both him and Sam get out of the car and open the boot to get their bags out, while Jules gets Sadie.

"See you soon." Spike says as Jules hugs him quickly.

"Yep, we'll send you a postcard." She says grabbing Sadie's changing back from Sam and walking into the airport.

"Jules," Sam whispers, shaking Jules by the shoulder gently. "Wake up Sweetheart, we're about to land."

"Huh? Already?" Jules mumbles and Sam smiles at her and nods his head.

"Both you and Sadie slept for most of the flight." He explains. Sadie looks up at her parents and grins at the sound of her name.

"Did you sleep well baby?" Jules asks, brushing Sadie's blond curls out of her face as she nods.

"Princess?" Sadie asks pointing to the window.

"Yep, we're almost at the place where the princesses live." Jules replies and Sadie's face lights up as she grins at her mum.

"Now?" Sadie exclaims and Sam chuckles and shakes his head.

"Tomorrow." He says and Sadie's smile falters.

"They'll be asleep right now." Jules explains quickly and Sadie nods.

"Me sleep." She says and Jules nods.

"Are you ready to meet the Princesses Sade?" Sam asks as he, Jules and said enter Magic Kingdom.

"Yeah!" Sadie shouts from her pram and Jules smiles at Sam, happy to see her daughter so happy.

"And you Jules?" Sam asks and Jules laughs.

"Me? I can't wait to meet Winnie the Pooh!" She says and Sam laughs. "I'm being serious!"

"I know," Sam chuckles. "Do you wanna buy an autograph book now?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Then we can go and see the princesses before it gets too busy." Jules replies.

After waiting in line to see the princesses, they finally made it to the front of the queue and into the room where Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella and Belle were.

"Look Sade." Jules says to Sadie, bending down to her level and pointing to the princesses.

"Belle!" Sadie exclaims, pointing to her favourite princess before running up to her.

Later that day, after spending most of the day at the park, they returned to the hotel so that Sadie could have a nap.

"Did you have fun today?" Sam whispers to Jules, who was curled up at his side with her head on his chest.

"Yeah, it was great. I loved seeing Sadie so happy and excited."

"Me too, you seemed pretty excited when we met the Winnie the Pooh characters." Sam comments and Jules chuckles quietly.

"Of course I was! Who doesn't like Winnie the Pooh?" She says making Sam laugh.

"We'll then, you'll be happy to know that I've booked a character meal for next week with all the Winnie the Pooh characters." Sam says and Jules grins up at him.

"Sadie will love that!" She whispers and Sam smiles kisses the top of her head.

"I think there's someone else that will love that too." He jokes.

"Maybe." Jules says, shrugging, with a grin still on her face.

* * *

"Hey Jules," Sam calls to Jules who was looking at some toys with Sadie. "I think we should buy this for Spike." He says, holding up a WALL.E toy.

"What don you think Sade? Do you think uncle Spike will like that?" Jules asks the three year old who nods enthusiastically.

"Babycakes!" She exclaims, taking the toy and hugging it to her chest as Jules and Sam laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam says as Sadie starts talking to 'Babycakes'.

After two weeks filled with all things Disney, it was time for the Braddock's to go home.

"Bye bye Princesses!" Sadie says as the plane took off, waving at the window.

**AN: Don't forget to review! :) **


End file.
